villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Doomsday from the DC Extended Universe film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Doomsday. . Doomsday is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 epic superhero film, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. His goal was to destroy all life near him for no reason besides having a primitive mind and savage violence. Doomsday was a large, big-bodied and twisted deformed Kryptonian creature created by the manipulative mastermind Lex Luthor in order to kill Superman. He has massive superhuman strength and stamina, as well as the ability to evolve and regenerate at a very fast rate. He was portrayed by motion capture and voice over acting by Robin Atkin Downes. History Doomsday is created by Lex Luthor. After getting permission to access Zod's corpse, Luthor secretly cuts off one of Zod's fingers and uses it to activate the Kryptonian ship. There, he accesses the ship's database and eventually creates Doomsday by cutting his own hand and dripping the blood on Zod's corpse. Doomsday is revealed by Luthor when he is confronted by Superman. Upon awakening, Doomsday tries punching his creator, but then Superman blocks the punch and their fight begins. Superman and Doomsday engage in a fight, and Doomsday quickly has the upper hand. The United States military fire missiles upon Doomsday, who counter reacts by unleashing an electric blast to wipe them out. Superman then hurls Doomsday up into outer space, where they are hit by a military-fired missile, to no avail. Batman intervenes using his Batwing and his FN MK 13 grenade launcher, and plans to lure Doomsday back to Gotham so he can kill it with his Kryptonite spear. Doomsday shoots down the Batwing with his eye lasers and prepares to kill Batman, until suddenly Wonder Woman shows up and uses her shield to deflect Doomsday's heat blasts, just in time for Superman to return from space to hurl Doomsday into explosives and therefore the three are united for battle. Doomsday quickly gained the upper hand on the three heroes but is defeated when Superman sacrifices himself and stabs a spear consisting of pure Kryptonite into Doomsday. Desperate to get the spear out of his chest, Doomsday stabs Superman with one of his spikes in the chest. Despite this, Superman refuses to let Doomsday kill any more innocent people and pulls upon another spike (which made the spike go deeper into his chest) so that he can fully push the Kryptonian spear into Doomsday, and therefore Doomsday was killed. Although Superman seemingly dies too, it is hinted that he might have survived. Personality Doomsday is an extremely violent, ferocious, and aggressive being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction, and carnage, which makes him a nearly unstoppable threat of apocalyptic proportions. Hence, when describing Doomsday to Lex Luthor, it claimed that the monster was so hateful to sight and memory that it would only refer to it as "the desecration without name." However, due to Doomsday's feral mind, he therefore has a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, attempting to kill his creator Lex Luthor right after emerging from the Genesis Chamber, and he thus owes allegiance to no one but himself. Therefore, while incredibly dangerous, destructive, and temperamental, Doomsday was relatively quickly outsmarted by Batman, who baited the monster into following him, which allowed Wonder Woman to get a hold of Doomsday with her lasso, which allowed Batman to momentarily weaken the monster with a Kryptonite gas grenade, which, in turn, gave Superman the opening he needed to deliver the killing blow to Doomsday, with the Kryptonite spear. However, Doomsday's great bloodthirstiness allowed the monster to seemingly murder Superman as well, just as he was dying. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutated Kryptonian Physiology:' Doomsday, due to being the genetic amalgamation of General Zod (from his corpse) and Lex Luthor (from his blood), is a being of tremendous power, of potentially apocalyptic proportions, thereby being the only known being to be surpass the power and might of Superman himself. Thus, Lex Luthor creates him for the sole purpose to killing Superman, naming the monster "Superman's Doomsday", and claiming that Superman was "as good as dead" if he were to fight Doomsday. Indeed, the monstrous juggernaut's unparalleled might forced Superman to team up against it with Wonder Woman and Batman in order to stand a chance, yet even that was insufficient, as Doomsday's ability to "evolve" and regenerate at a rapid pace made him impossible to be brought down with brute force alone, so while Superman managed to ultimately bring him down (with a Kryptonite spear), he only succeeded by seemingly dying himself in the process. **'Super Strength:' Doomsday has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, somewhat superior even to that of Superman (making him the only known being to be stronger than him), forcing the Man of Steel to team up with both Batman and Wonder Woman in order to stand a chance against the monstrous juggernaut. Thus, Doomsday is strong enough to generate large shock-waves with his monstrous blows, to hold his own against the combined tremendous might of both Superman and Wonder Woman simultaneously, sending them flying with his blows, and to actually harm Superman without the need of Kryptonite, managing to swiftly pierce the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bony protrusions. ***'Super Leaps:' Doomsday is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped from the ground in Heroes Park right onto the spire of LexCorp Tower, in a single bound, destroying multiple helicopters in the process. **'Super Speed:' Doomsday, while not quite as fast as Superman, he can, like Wonder Woman, move at considerable superhuman speeds, with Batman just barely managing to grapple away from the charging monster. **'Super Stamina:' Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina, never needing to stop during his prolonged intense battle with the superhero trinity. **'Invulnerability:' Doomsday is virtually invulnerable, seemingly even more so than Superman. Thus, the monster was unscathed by the intense firepower of military jets and the Batwing, numerous tremendous blows from Superman and Wonder Woman, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a nuclear bomb (in an explosion in outer space, gigantic enough to be seen clearly from Earth), and subsequently falling down all the way down to Earth from space. Due to his adaptive evolution, the nuclear blast, fall, and mighty blows from Superman and Wonder Woman actually only made Doomsday stronger and more durable than before. The only known weapons capable of actually injuring Doomsday are Wonder Woman's Amazon sword (due to its magical nature) and weapons containing Kryptonite (due to the monster sharing a Kryptonian's weakness to the xenomineral). ***'Bony Protrusions:' Doomsday's bony protrusions are virtually indestructible and tremendously sharp, to the point that the monster was able to use his arm-protrusion to stab right through the otherwise invulnerable chest of Superman, which seemingly mortally wounded him. **'Healing Factor:' Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Superman's blows, a nuclear bomb and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovers and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Wonder Woman. Whenever injured, Doomsday's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. ***'Regenerative Evolution:' Upon receiving catastrophic injuries from the missile, he not only regenerated, but his body started to mutate further, possibly as a adaptive response to the trauma. Thus, the more Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman attack Doomsday, the stronger and more durable the monster became, also growing in size, making Superman realize that wielding the Kryptonite spear is the only way to stop Doomsday. **'Energy Absorption:' Doomsday's cells, like those of any Kryptonian, are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Wonder Woman remarking that the monster feeds on it. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Doomsday is induced to mutate and increase in power, with him notably growing bony protrusions and growing in size after surviving a gigantic nuclear blast and absorbing the nuclear energy of it. **'Electrokinesis:' Doomsday, when healing from a powerful attack, is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils and shock-waves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shock-wave as he increases in power. One of them was powerful enough to decimate several city blocks, tearing apart many buildings, with only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman able to survive the electrical shock-wave head-on (with Batman and Lois Lane narrowly escaping by hiding behind some rubble and underwater respectively). When mortally wounded, Doomsday used his electrical tendrils to loosen the hold of Wonder Woman's unbreakable Lasso of Truth (by making her temporarily lose her footing), thereby managing to mortally stab Superman. **'Heat Blasts:' Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman can survive a thermal blast from Doomsday head-on. Hence, when Superman tried meeting Doomsday's blast with his heat vision, the monster's much thicker beam was able to overpower Superman's relatively quickly, promptly sending Superman flying backwards. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Doomsday, much like Superman and other Kryptonians, has Kryptonite as his main weakness, with this radioactive green xenomineral being extremely toxic to him, making it the only known substance capable of actually killing the monster. Hence, Doomsday is considerably slowed down when Batman shoots him with a grenade of Kryptonite-rich gas, and killed when Superman stabs him through the chest with a Kryptonite spear, with the mortally wounded monster roaring from the incredible pain. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Doomsday can be effectively engaged in combat by beings of equivalent incalculable strength, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, with their tremendously mighty blows being capable of staggering him, and, in Superman's case, even sending him flying. However, his adaptive evolution and healing factor makes the monster incredibly hard to kill, even for them. *'Magic:' Doomsday shares Kryptonians' vulnerability to magic, with allows Wonder Woman to both chop off his arm with her magical sword, and restrain him with her magical Lasso of Truth, with him unable to absorb its magical energy and break out of the noose. He was, however, able to grow a huge bony protrusion in the arm's place, and to slightly loosen the lasso's hold on him with an immense electrical blast of his own, as it made Wonder Woman momentarily loose her footing. *'Limited Intelligence:' Doomsday, as a ferocious being with an insatiable bloodlust and desire for destruction and carnage, has a feral mind with limited intelligence, which was ultimately his downfall, as it allowed the superhero trinity to ultimately outsmart Doomsday, with Batman baiting it, which allowed Wonder Woman to get a hold of him with her lasso, which allowed Batman to momentarily weaken the monster with a Kryptonite gas grenade, which, in turn, gave Superman the opening he needed to deliver the killing blow to Doomsday, with the Kryptonite spear. Relationships Allies * Lex Luthor - Creator, Genetic Source and "Father" * Zod † - Genetic Source and "Father" Enemies *Superman/Clark Kent † - Killer and Victim *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Indirect Killer *Wonder Woman/Diana Prince - Indirect Killer *Lois Lane - Indirect Killer *United States Armed Forces † - Victims *Kryptonian Law Council † Trivia *Doomsday is said to appear in the upcoming Justice League films. *Doomsday was created by Lex Luthor combining his DNA with the DNA of a Kryptonian, similar to how Nuclear Man was created by Lex Luthor in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. *Doomsday's creation in the film is based off the story of Frankenstein's Monster, who was also created by a mad scientist using electricity. Gallery Doomsday1.png|Doomsday awakens batman-v-superman-movie-screencaps.com-16908.jpg|Doomsday with Lex Luthor Doomsday2.png|Doomsday confronts Superman at Heroes Park in Metropolis Doomsday3.png|Doomsday roaring at US Army attack helicopters Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday jumping to the sky Doomsday4.png|Doomsday evolving Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday confronts Batman and threatens to kill him with his own heat vision Bvs-dawn-of-justice-trailer-reveals-doomsday-738040.jpg|Doomsday about to kill Batman Doomsday5.png|Doomsday vs Superman DoomsdayDeath.png|Doomsday's Death Video Batman V Superman Wonder Woman First Scene & Doomsday Fight 1080p Doomsday Fight - Superman's Death - Batman V Superman Dawn Of Justice 2016 Movie Clip Blu-ray 4K Navigation de:Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Pawns Category:Revived Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Justice League Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Zombies Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:DC Villains